


Crystallize

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempted Seduction, Dirty Thoughts, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Human Lotor (Voltron), Jealousy, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sensuality, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: It's a game of love and persuasion. To see who will fall before one can rise.  A/B/O Keitor fic in softer and mature tones.





	1. Hello cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: A new story for 2018. My resolution is to update and complete my past works before season 5! 
> 
> This story was created from work stress and I needed something to chill my mind out.

"Trust me he says..." as Keith grumbled under his breath. "I wouldn't lie to you. This job pays well and treats everyone as equal. That fool didn't mention what kind of boss I'm going to deal with before I applied for this!"  
  
He glanced up at the bright numbers while adjusting his black-framed glasses and tugging down his loose maroon dress shirt that was hiked up underneath his dark rose sweater vest. His free hand smoothing down his dark rinse jean and did a quick inspection of his dark boots for anything he might have step on.  
  
"I didn't even apply for this position! How the hell did I get this?! It has to be Matt somehow. He must have slip my name to him."  
  
Keith huffed and did a double check on the paper works in the two binders he was holding. He sighed as he closed the binders and leaned on the elevator's wall. He closed his eyes as he knew Matt had a hand in this, but he wasn't sure how much influence he had or how close he was with the head CEO.  
  
His current position pays more than the one he had applied for which was heaven’s grace since he needed the money to pay off his student loan and other bills. Matt had told him about this company, Lilac Bliss. They're known for their high-end and gifted lines of fragrance for all classes, but they also sell pleasure toys and accessories. They even have a specific line for Omegas when they need an Alpha scent during their heats in forms of plush toys or body pillows for cuddles and a sense of peace without having an actual Alpha presence.  
  
One of their most popular lines was called the QuintEssence. It has three different sets and levels of fragrance scents for three specific classes. The Dark lines are for Alphas which has richer and deeper Earthy tones like sandalwood; the Light lines are light and softer with some fruity tones, and they were for Omegas. Betas have a more neutral and natural scent, but they can choose either lines. They have a very wide range of fragrances for everyone and are not strictly for that specific secondary class.  
  
He found out about the products after he received one as a congratulatory gift for being accepted into a good university. At first, he wanted to return the gift back as it was expensive to begin with, but there was no way to force Allura to take it back so he kept it since she lives miles away from where he was and she only told him that it was given to her for free as a test trial.  
  
So far, his favorite scent has been from the Dark line. There was one particular cologne he like that had a nice blend of red cherry and cinnamon. It was called Kitty Rose. He didn't care if it was for an Alpha since he liked the smell. No one needs to know what he really was since he rather not deal with any Alphas except for his close friends.  
  
  
**DING!**  
  
  
Keith pushed himself up to stand, shook his head as he walked out of the elevator and headed towards the main room where he has to hand off the documents to his boss so he can go back to his desk and work on other tasks that were placed on hold.  
  
He paused in front of the mahogany door with his clenched hand up. He knocks on the door and waited for a response.  
  
He has only one main compliant about his current position and it involves one man in power over everyone in the building.  
  
"Come in."  
  
His hand on the door knob and turned as he pushed open the door to come in. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the person sitting in the big chair.

The room had a strong scent, but it wasn’t overpowering. It was calmer and it has the richness of amber and vanilla.

Keith has reach his destination and placed the binders on the clean, huge desk. However, when he retracted his hand back, he felt a firm grip over his wrist. He frowned when he felt resistance.

His boss was in the middle of his conference call on his Bluetooth headset. Keith tried to tug his hand back again, but his boss wasn’t letting him go.

He sighed in defeat as he walked around the desk and stood in front of his boss.

He must admit that his boss was a gorgeous man. His long, platinum blonde hair looked so smooth, silky, and unfazed by the small hair tie that kept it together in the front. His dark ash suit looked very crisp and free of wrinkles from the way he moved and sat on his chair.

All of the combinations are accentuated by his deep, rich blue eyes that can put anyone, both Alphas and Omegas, under his hypnotic spell except for Keith.

He was used to staring at people's eyes when he had to draw for an assignment for one of his elective art classes.

"I will have Matthew and Katie come by and test out the prototypes in two days then. Make sure they pass our strict inspections before it can be unveil."  
  
Keith watched his boss nodded and looked up at him with a small smile. He huffed and looked away.  
  
"Thank you Thace and do make sure everyone gets their rest. I will leave you be with your work."  
  
His call ended with a touch of the button.  
  
"I’m starving. Let's have lunch together, Keith."  
  
He swore he could the words came out smooth like Hennessy liquor.  
  
"I've already eaten."  
  
It was a lie. He had to skip his lunch to get the documents across town and back before the conference call ends.  
  
"And here I would share a nice, juicy steak sandwich from the Yellow Lion with you. I guess I will have to eat it all and give your portion to someone who appreciates it."  
  
Keith wanted to drool. He loved their steak sandwich. It was divine and did not mind if his birthday cake was made from it. The steak was cooked to perfection with the right amount of seasoning. He could drink it up as it was very tender and moist. He asked for the cook whose name was Hunk and gave him a hug. He rarely gives hugs out, but he was really touched by the food.  
  
However, he had a sneaking feeling his boss knows more about him than he lets on. The man knows many and yet, respects the people working under him. Everyone in the building loves him.   
  
He wondered if his boss knew that he wasn't an Alpha. It didn't mention anywhere on the application about their secondary class, but he can't forget to get time off when his heat comes. Luckily, he had a few items to help through his heats.  
  
His lucky Hippo plush and some heat control pills to ease it. Allura had lectured him many times about how suppressant will hurt him in the long run and had to switch over with the pills from a company she works in.  
  
She had tried convincing him to work with her, but Keith didn't want her to keep indulging him. He wanted to earn some things on his own and hence to where he is now.

  
  
_Why does he have to know one of my weakness?_

  
  
"Fine. You win." He tugged his hand back, but his boss kept a firm grip. "I will have lunch with you, boss."  
  
"It's  Lotor."  
  
"Boss."

Lotor sighed. “I wish you would say my name.”

  
  
  
_I will still call you boss no matter how much you try to convince me._

  
  
  
He could hear  Lotor's amused chuckles and the sudden warmth radiating close to his ear.  
  
"You're so cute when you play hard to get."  
  
Keith's body shivered.

He wasn't positive if Lotor was trying to win favors with him or not, but then again, he hadn't seen him do this type of closeness to any of the employees. Not even to the ones who had been with him for years. At the same time, he enjoyed the close contact against his skin. It felt nice.  
  
  


_Why me?_

 

He wanted to ask, but sometimes, opportunity doesn't seem to come in his favor.  
  
"Let's go, my pretty secretary. I've called ahead to reserve our usual spot."

 

_Per usual to call me pretty secretary, but at least, it's free food and more money to save up._

  
  
He yelped and almost trips over his own feet when  Lotor had pulled him when he stood up quickly. Lotor hummed in a joyous tune as he made a quick message call to another employee that he was stepping out for lunch with Keith.  
  
It was not unusual for Lotor to have his secretary with him everywhere along with this big, burly bodyguard who seems to have a grudge with Keith for no apparent reason.

Lotor’s bodyguard looked like Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock except more bushier hair and a scruffy beard. Keith would inched himself close to Lotor whenever he was close by automatically.   
  
He didn't do anything to piss him off!

  
  
_Why can't I can't I have the janitorial job like I originally applied for? I wouldn't have to deal too many people.  
_

  
  
Keith sighed as he was being pulled in all directions with his finicky boss. He just really hoped hope that he can get through lunch and the rest of the day without incident.

And maybe he can borrow that deep red necktie he had been eyeing on back in Lotor's office. It would look good on Raspberry back at his apartment. Red usually suits well with Raspberry along with dark blue and violet. He got Raspberry when he hit his puberty age when his parents bought it for him.

And why he would named a stuffed Hippo Raspberry? Because she looks perfectly round and pinkish red like the fruit.

He could feel _it_ coming. He just want to borrow his boss’s tie for his nest.   
  
His boss won't notice it missing for awhile. He would always return it after he was done with his problematic heat.

  
  
_Maybe._

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Lotor enjoyed his enchanting secretary even though he didn't applied for the position. This one was a nice breath of fresh air after his last one had had to quit when she decided to get married and moved to another location. He wished her luck at their second branch.  
  
He just hates going through the whole application process. It was a major pain, and he had other important tasks that requires his utmost attention so when he told Matthew Holt about the secretary situation, he had suggested Keith.  
  
Skeptic by nature, he was unsure of having an inexperience person to work by his side; let alone on letting him deal with upcoming important deals and tasks.  
  
  
  
**_"Trust me on this one. He works well under pressure and won't back down on a challenge. Plus, I rather see him do something with potential than having it hidden by mopping the floor and taking out the trash. "_ **  
  
  
  
Keith was a challenge himself. He wasn't like any omega he had ever met. In honesty, Lotor would prefer to hire Omegas who can be independent with their work without being intimidated by the surrounding Alphas. It was a nice change in the ever evolving society.

It was amusing to watch from the background of how his employees treated the new recruit. He was quite popular with the females for his good looks.

He was captivated and curious at the same time.  
  
This cute vixen, as he would mentally call him for his mixed Asian beauty, was able to fool the majority of the group as an Alpha. However, Lotor can sense him otherwise and he wasn't going to announce it to the world. It would be up to Keith if he wants to declare it or not, but had a feeling that he wouldn't.

Lotor wouldn't or else there will be some problems later in the future.  
  
He was honored how Keith wore their fragrant line, but he can't fool Lotor with his acute sense of smell. He could tell how much the perfume had fused naturally with Keith, but when he gets in an intimate proximity, he could smell the lingering natural scent permeate through his supple skin.  
  
Natural scent of an omega was his favorite. This omega's scent was his favorite.  
  
But he wasn't going to expose him. He wanted to see how long this will last before one of them notices.

It has been two years and it will be three  in two months. The times he spent with Keith had been a blessing and a curse. A blessing in terms of work ethics, but a curse to his Alpha needs. 

Keith is the _one_.  
  
He just needs to sedate his suppressed urges as an Alpha. He cares for Keith. He respects the independent omega.   
  
It was the main reason why he had those past conference calls. To let his mixed team of scientists and inventors create a product that can accommodate Alpha's urges for release beside  masturbation. He wanted something less messy in the long run.  
  
He had pure thoughts in the beginning of their working relationship for the first year, but afterwards, something changed inside. Same goes with his thoughts. They were just innocent thoughts until he daydreamed of how beautiful Keith would be without clothes and/or imagining the sounds he would make in pleasure. He had a dream scenario of pleasuring Keith on his working desk while he was on his conference calls. It was an enticing game to see who makes a peep before the call ends. Or the dream of Keith riding him in his chair.

He cleared his throat loud which Keith quirked a brow.  
  
His thoughts need to stay clean and filter until the day's over. He can't have an apparent body evidence of naughty thoughts in front his omega secretary. He took several deep breaths and think non-sexy thoughts like imagining his bodyguard in a maid outfit. That almost made him lose his appetite instead.

  
  
_Changing from sex thoughts to who has been stealing my clothes._

  
  
At first, he thought he might have misplaced them somewhere in his office or in the car, but it was nowhere to be found until several days later.  
  
It would usually be his ties. There are times when one or two of his jackets would go missing when he was having business trips since he would leave some in his office and head out straight to the airport afterwards.  
  
This has been going on for about a good year already with  Lotor noticing the patterns seven months ago.  
  
There are very few personnels that has free access to his office, but there is only one special person who knows his schedules well.  
  
His eyes took a quick side glance to the right.  
  
Keith was playing and combing his hair back behind his ear while looking at the blinking floor numbers.  
  
It was breathtaking to witness the simple movements Keith makes. His heart would skip a few beats.

He knew it was Keith who ‘borrow’ his miscellaneous attires, but he didn't want to say anything since his belongings were return. It was just amusing that Keith tried very hard to clean out his scent from his clothes.

  
  
_His heat scent._

  
  
Judging by past patterns, it should be happening pretty soon and hence, he left his spare necktie behind. He wanted to confirm his suspicion.

Plus, his cute secretary had asked for the days off per usual. He would ask few personal questions on a whim so he can know more about Keith’s life.  
  
But this time, he denied it and told Keith that he would have to come along with his upcoming business trip. He could tell this omega was quite apprehensive about the whole scenario, but he had assured him that he booked a suite with two separate bedrooms and baths.  
  
He made a mental note and personally made the call to speak with the manager of the hotel to prepare special accomendations for Keith when they arrive. On top of the special request, Lotor spoke of secrecy and protection for Keith when his heat does hit. Only authorized personnels have granted access to his floor. 

In short, he refused to have another Alpha lay claim on Keith.  
  
His body turned halfway and snatched Keith's hand on the opposite side which spooked the omega from the sudden action. He will give him a nice back massage to calm his nerves after their lunch date. A jumpy omega is not a pleasant one since their scent is similar to fear.  
  
"Don't forget to pack comfortable things for our trip. It's going to be a long weekend with the conference lasting about four days, so I don't want you to feel uneasy."  
  
Keith gave a slow nod.  
  
"If you forget something and need it immediately, just call room service and bill it to my name. Okay?"  
  
Keith cocked his head, but nodded again. He hoped it would get the message across, but there are rooms for improvement. He had a feeling that Keith doesn't socialize often based on his responses to others. He got his work cut out to get Keith's attention beside running the company.  
  
Lotor smiled, but changed to serious quickly as he looked back when the elevator stopped at lobby level as Keith held the door for Lotor to step out first.  
  
For now, he will keep his emotions in check and the knowledge he gained from his own research about Keith to himself. He liked Keith's work ethic and losing him from his own selfish would lose his employee's trust and morale. He will have to thread carefully with mixing business and personal later down the road.  
  
Lotor will wait and find the right timing to let Keith know. He just hopes he didn't dig his grave deeper for this upcoming trip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. A confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: My laptop is alive! Here's my catching up with updates!!

He was gorgeous. A divine omega that grace upon his measly presence and ensnared his soul by the tips of those slim fingers.

His lips were smooth like velvet and succulent.

It was hot, moist and salty. So delicious as he went back for more.

"Lotor." with his angel's voice purred and dipped in blissful lust.

His large hands explores along and over the angel's torso. A good proportion of fat and lean muscles with the right amount of firmness. His lips smothers over two perky buds and then, sucking them until his angel whimpered.

Both hands placed on both sides of his angel's slim waist and holding with firm grasp to keep it from wiggling anymore. He wasn't going to let this one slipped away.

This angel. This omega angel named _Keith_. He loved how Keith's name glide down on his tongue like smooth whiskey.

Lotor moved to kiss him just underneath his jaw and whispered softly against Keith's neck. Hot breath met cool skin and he was rewarded with lovely shivers and low, sensual moans. Who knew Keith could produce such melodic sounds. It was enchanting to his ears.

"With every omegas I've come across, how were you able to throw me off my usual path?"

He gave few slow, teasing licks like a cat cleaning its paw.

"I'm sorry, Boss."

Keith gasped with his eyes widen when he felt Lotor's teeth bite down on his neck and nibbling on one spot. It was on purpose to tease him with just an inch away from his scent gland.

"It's Lotor, Keith. I want to hear you say my name again."

"Boss~."

  
**_"Boss."_ **

  
"Call me Lotor, Keith."

  
**_"Boss."_ **

  
His surroundings became quieter and quieter until he was being pulled away from his angel. He reached out with one hand in hopes of holding onto Keith a little more longer.

He wasn't finished with Keith.

He wanted to cl---

"Boss."

With a loud gasp of air, his eyes flew open and his whole body jolted that he made a miscalculation of turning to one side and ended up kissing the hard floor. His lower half entangled with his satin bed sheet. He groaned with deep irritation.

He would strangle the fool who interrupted his pleasant dream or give the idiot a huge pay cut.

"Are you okay, Boss?"

 

_Can you not see I just kiss smack the floor and you have audacity to ask me if I'm okay? Are you blind?_

 

His body suddenly went into violent shivers and tingling feels in his veins. Internal temperature rising and blood circulation decided to go south. If his dream didn't make his little partner perk up, then this one takes the cake.

It was only a simple touch of his bare skin, but it felt electrifying.

"Honestly sir, you acted exactly like a spooked cat."

Lotor could feel half of his body guiding him to stand up carefully. He just hope the sheet won't fall down. It was embarrassing enough to have someone watched him rolled over and fell off of his bed.

"But are you okay? I apologize for waking you like that, but I became worried when you didn't wake up when I shook your shoulder. You were mumbling in your sleep too."

His eyes shifted towards the speaker and saw the person of his recent wet dream. Keith wasn't even looking at him.

He could see a hint of pink blush on Keith's cheek.

  
_Is he wearing make-up? It cannot be. Keith doesn't like to doll himself up._

  
Lotor heard a forced cough and few stuttering words from his secretary.

"Seeing that you're okay, sir, I am going to leave you be to get ready for today's agendas...."

His dark blue eyes glanced down and watched Keith's hands pulling away from him. He had to do a double take.

He could see his toned calves and bare legs clearly.

There was a small, circular pile of his white sheet surrounding his feet.

"I---I didn't see anything. I promise!"

And with that, he heard hurried footsteps leaving his room and subtle slamming of his bedroom's door.

  
  
  
_Did I just flash myself to Keith?_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Keith had not felt this kind of anxious throughout his life. He was pretty much numb to whatever life has thrown at him. There are times when he had thrown at life back.

However, he felt odd today.

He is a male. His boss is a male too.

So why did he acted like a person who just walked into the wrong gender restroom?

 

_Calm down Keith. Lotor is only your boss._

 

He leaned back on the door in front of Lotor's room with one hand over his beating heart. He shook his head.     

 

_It's the heat's effect. Yeah, it is._

 

He pulled his hand back and glanced at it. His fingers touched Lotor's strong arm.

His mind began to replay the images of Lotor's broad, naked chest.

Perfect six-pack abs.

Toned legs.

Sculpted calves.

Enticing length of his---

Both hands immediately covered his mouth.

  
  
_No no no! I said I didn't see anything and yet, I saw everything._

  
  
Keith knew Lotor was created and sculpted by the Gods. He had seen both of his parents twice during the company's annual parties. Great genes and beauty are definitely in their bloodlines. Plus, he would accompany his boss to their private gym in the company’s building 

With several deep breathes, Keith held his wrist up and swiped on the screen to check his calendar. A quick tap on today's date, he knew it would start tonight.

He didn't understand why his boss had bring him along for this conference when he could be at home and deal with his heat in great privacy. His eyes shifted back at the door.

He was able to pack some of Matt's and Pidge's worn shirts with permission, but deep down, his nest was missing one vital piece. He gulped nervously.

He wanted that bed sheet to complete his nest. It was perfect for him.

The bed sheet that had wrapped around Lotor's naked form and covered in Alpha pheromones.

Just the thought of being encased with Lotor's Alpha pheromones was enough to make his knees weak.

It was an odd sensation like it had awoken something he had not felt before.

 

**_Desire._ **

 

Keith shook his head again. He can't succumb to it yet.

He can't. Not just yet.

He was not ready to settle down.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
This morning was quite awkward on Keith's part, but he was able to regain his composure after a long shower to release and clean off some necessary tension.

He watched a group of business men huddle in a circle of those fancy chairs with Lotor's back faced towards him from afar, but still within radius for any sudden calls from him. He wasn't alone. There were others next to him, but he felt out of place.

He was the only male in a line of female assistants and secretaries.

 

_I really wish I could switch job position right now. This is so damn awkward._

 

"You're so cute." said the female to his left. Two other females next to her nod in agreement.

They were speaking in whisper voices without drawing attention from their bosses and not interrupting their meeting.

"I wish I had you as a cute little brother."

"You're quite eye-pleasing. Seeing anyone?"

Keith kept quiet and hoped they would stop asking ridiculous questions with his silence.

"Oh? Isn't this a little dangerous to be out in the open?"

 

_Dangerous? What does she mean?_

 

Other females hummed.

 

_This is bad._

 

"Hey cutie."

 

_Too close._

 

She was too close in his personal space. He could feel her lips brushing lightly against his ear lobe to speak.

"Any special Alpha capture you yet?"

 

_Please let this meeting end quick._

 

He swore he could feel her grin.

"You smell quite lovely under all these artificial scent."

 

_No. It can't be._

 

"How about you come join us girls for some drinks?"

 

_Please Lotor. Hurry up.  
_

 

"I--"

"Keith, let's go."

Keith looked up to see Lotor standing in front of him with unreadable expression.

"I do apologize, you beautiful ladies." as Lotor took a step back to bow and reached out to grab Keith's wrist. "But I promised to give my dear Keith a grand tour of this place and an evening dinner on the rooftop."

 

_Did he just say that? Did he actually said my dear Keith??_

 

"How about tomorrow night?"

"I--"

"He's quite occupied this whole weekend as we are preparing to unveil a new product for our new season line."

The girls felted dejected except for one. She smiled.

"Well, let's hope we can some quality time with us, cutie."

Keith watched her perfect manicured fingers reached out to touch his bangs when he felt a hard pull and landed roughly onto Lotor's chest. He could feel his body being enclosed in this strange, but protective warmth. He glanced up to see narrowed eyes with harsh expression on the beautiful face.

 

_Was Lotor protecting...him?_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Lotor knew it was unwise to bring Keith in the small meeting. He was a stupid fool to make one simple mistake and that was to bring the only omega in heat in the small room.

He knew Keith did his best to hide his heat scent by masking it under layers and layers of his strong cologne, but it still wasn't enough to hide from those in close range. It wasn't enough to hide from her. He has been keeping watch this particular female since the beginning. She was no ordinary female either.

He felt crossed.

With every ticking minute goes by, Lotor could feel another prick at the back of his head. Something was urging him to drop everything and go tend his omega.

 

**_Protect him._ **

 

The moment the men had come into some kind of agreement with several handshakes and signatures, Lotor wasted no time to be at Keith's side. He could sense his distress.

That female was too close, too intimate in Keith's personal bubble. He roughly yank Keith away from her from touching him again. He didn't mean to yank him out hard, but he simply cannot let her lay another finger on him again.

He can deal with the after effects of his action later, but for now, he needs to take Keith somewhere safe.

An omega in heat mixed with distress is never a pleasant experience.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Boss!"

He wasn't listening no matter how much he called him when he was pulled by the wrist. His boss hasn't let go since the little incident.

"Lotor!"

Keith's body went completely stiff from the sudden embrace. He was unsure what just happened for Lotor's demeanor to change.

"What's the matter? I have not seen you act like that in public before. Did I do something wrong?"

_You're an idiot, Keith Kogane._

"Yes, you did."

"I apologize, sir. I didn't---"

Lotor hushed him with his finger.

"I have a confession to make."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
